Holidays
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Four oneshots about holidays with Adrian and Dick and JayJay! Side story to Holyfanfictionbatman's stories the date and the woes of chocolate! R&R! SLASH! 1st Holiday Halloween!
1. Halloween

_Again more plot bunnies are attacking me, how do I stop them? Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Date and The Woes of Chocolate. Adrian Blak is there character who is used to be RedX. Part 1 in four one-shots about holidays. These shots will contain slash sex, don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy!_

**Halloween**

Adrian was sat on the couch laughing at Jay-Jay, this year she had insisted they dress up for Halloween and go to a party, however her outfit was not what he had pictured. She was dressed as Batman, not Batgirl, but Batman. Dick was currently just sat looking slightly repulsed as Jay-Jay leaping around the apartment yelling things like 'To the Bat Mobile Robin!'

Dick had decided to be Neo from the Matrix, however his coat was white. (Think of what he wears in Trouble in Tokyo) Adrian on the other and had decided to be a vampire, only because he wanted to 'attack' Dick. He had already pounced on Dick twice and his make up was starting to smudge at the mouth from devouring Dick's neck. Yet they were all having a good time.

"So Jay-Jay, where's this party?" Dick asked Jay-Jay who paused in her momentary leap on the coffee table.

"Down in one of the warehouses by the docks." She answered before leaping off the table and onto the kitchen counter a she yelled 'Holy warehouse party Batman.' Dick just sat looking at her with a gormless expression.

"Okay then." Dick said as he looked at her.

"EEK!" Sounded throughout the apartment and you could see Adrian launching himself from the sofa onto Dick. Dick laughed as Adrian began to nip his neck and tried to shove the bigger boy off of him but soon was clutching Adrian's form to him and moaning.

"GUYS! We are going to be late to the party, now stop it! I'm sure you can find a deserted area somewhere down at the docks to continue this if you really must." Jane said seriously.

"Pant-fine-pant-lets-pant-go." Dick gasped out as he shoved a moping Adrian off of him.

"Great, lets move!" Jay-Jay said as she leapt from her spot.

"To the Bat Mobile Robin!" She yelled leaving Dick with a twitching eye and a laughing Adrian.

They got to the party quickly, Jay-Jay was driving her car, the boys were in the back cuddling and talking and laughing when Jane yelled at another driver who cut her off etc… She has bad road rage.

They got to the party fairly quickly and began to dance (the song was Let's Dance by Vannessa Hudgens if you're interested) and Dick and Adrian immediately began to grind together, they moved in sync they with music and soon were sweaty from being aroused and warm. Once the song finished they decided to find somewhere quieter to be together, walking around they found a room in the back that was empty, Adrian pulled out a sticky X and threw it at the door, Dick raised his eyebrows wondering why he had it in the first place, after all he was a vampire tonight, not Red X.

Then Adrian kissed him and Dick responded immediately. Then he felt Adrian's tongue run over his lips and he moaned softly as he opened his mouth and Adrian's tongue darted in, and started to search around his mouth.

Adrian gently pushed Dick onto his back, as he continued to kiss him. Then after a minute he left Dick's swollen lips and moved on to his neck. He started to kiss, lick, nip, and suck on every inch of skin he could find, while Dick moaned.

Then Adrian slowly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, before he continued placing soft kisses down his body, and he smirked as he moved the tip of his tongue along Dick's navel, making him moan. Before he tugged off Dick's trousers and boxers, and he quickly pulled off his own clothes. Dick got up onto all fours and Adrian knelt behind him.

He then prepared his lover but not too much because he knew Dick liked it rough. He then entered Dick and moaned as his senses dimmed with pleasure; he recovered quickly and began to move with a quick pace making Dick babble.

"Harder! Fuck!" Dick choked out.

"God baby!" Adrian leaned forward and began to kiss Dick's back whilst pounding hard into the now trembling body below. He grabbed hold of Dick's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. They writhed together and Dick called out Addie when he came and Adrian came a heartbeat later. They collapsed onto the floor and Adrian pulled himself out of Dick and raised his hand to Dick hair and ran his hand though.

"I think we should get dressed now and find Jane." Dick whispered. They nodded and dressed before finding Jay-Jay who was waiting at the door for them frowning, which is her costume looked okay.

"Adrian you never told why you died your hair green for Halloween?" Dick said.

"Cause I'm part vampire part leprechaun!" He said cheerfully and wrapped his arms around Dick's slim waist.

"His child hood dream was to be a leprechaun." Jane chimed happily.

"Huh?" Dick managed to say.

"Being a leprechaun would be soo cool though, I would be lucky!" Adrian said cheerfully.

"You are lucky; you have me and Jay-Jay." Dick said.

"I guess your right." Adrian said and began to kiss Dick passionately, which the moon behind them and the water it looked like a romantic picture.

"GUYS!" Jane yelled.

"Fine, let's go home."

"No not that, you guys have me and I'm getting no kisses!" She said. The guys hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

Jay-Jay was beaming.

00000

Reviews please!


	2. Christmas Eve

_Stupid plot bunnies, there all outside my door! I can only write one at a time damn it! Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Date and The Woes of Chocolate. Adrian Blak is there character who is used to be RedX. Part 2 of my four one-shots about holidays!_

_Enjoy!_

**Christmas Eve**

Dick was sat on Adrian's couch, a cup of coffee held in his hand and a newspaper in the other. It was Christmas Eve and even the villains had taken the holidays off. He usually spent the holidays with the Titans but the Titans East had invited them over for Christmas and someone had to stay and guard the city so he volunteered. Thus he got to spend some lovely time with his boyfriend.

Jay-Jay was spending the evening with her boyfriend and his family. But tomorrow Adrian and Jay-Jay would come over to the tower, after all Bruce, Alfred and the JL and Titans East would probably be making calls to him. His friends would just hide when he was in a call. Adrian was sat on the recliner watching some show he kept laughing at.

"I lost it." Dick exclaimed.

"Your brain?" Adrian asked.

"Fuck off Addie." He said in a sing song voice.

Dick placed his cup on the coffee table and moved to sit on Adrian's lap. He showed his boyfriend the crossword puzzle and then began to laugh as Adrian began making up words.

"Those aren't words!" He cried.

"Yes, they are! The dictionary people just don't know it yet." Adrian said smugly as if that finished the subject.

"Freak." He said at the blue haired teen.

"But I'm your freak." Adrian said before pulling Dick's head down with his hands and giving him a passionate kiss. They lay for a while kissing before the need for air is too strong and they lay limply together in the chair.

"Damn you taste good."

"Better than chocolate?" Adrian asked.

"Maybe." Dick said.

"OH! Maybe, well maybe you don't want your Christmas present or the chocolate you the cupboard." Adrian said sarcastically with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine, you taste better than chocolate love." Dick said pouting with a twinkle of his own in his blue orbs.

"Cool! Now how about I get you that chocolate?" Adrian asked.

"Can't."

"What?"

"Already ate it."

"When?" Adrian asked looking at the smaller teen in shock.

"When you were showering." Dick answered smiling slightly.

"Knew taking a shower was a bad idea." Adrian muttered.

"Haha." Dick laughed as he licked his lips as if he could taste the chocolate still, and considering the amount he ate he probably could.

"Guess I'll just have to buy some more." Adrian sighed but knew he would do so to keep his boyfriend happy.

"Why did you put your Christmas tree in your bedroom?" Dick said to him as he moved over to his coffee and took a sip as he sat on the couch.

"So I can see the pretty lights when I fall asleep and when I wake up." Adrian replied ignoring Dick's laugh when he said pretty. "Now come on."

"Where are we going? I wanna finish my crossword." Dick whined as Adrian strode over to him.

"I'm going to fuck you under the Christmas tree and its pretty lights." Adrian said as he pulled Dick to his feet and pulled him towards the bedroom with Dick laughing.

00000


	3. Valentine's Day dedicated to Wynja

_I thought I got rid of the plot bunnies but it turns out the Wynja is controlling the plot bunnies and having them attack me! __Again this one-shot is based on Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Date and The Woes of Chocolate. Adrian Blak is there character who is used to be RedX. This is the third of a four one-shot about different holidays; this will have a sex scene in it. The pic that inspired me is linked on my profile. _

_Enjoy!_

**Valentines Day**

Adrian was tired; it was Valentine's Day and Dick was on Hero duty which meant he had no boyfriend to spend it with.

Entering his apartment he noticed a box on the table, it was gold with a silver bow on it. Opening it he found a pair on handcuffs, raising his eyebrow he picked them up and almost moaned at the thought of his dark haired boyfriend in them.

"We'll put them to good use this evening Love." A voice said behind him. Turning around he gasped when he saw his boyfriend leaning against the door to his bedroom.

Robin had chosen a pair of snug leather pants that was cut as low as was decently possible and then some. They were open at the sides, all down the outer seams, and laced up roughly with leather cords. The top was blood red with small black splotches here and there. The fabric was roughly torn and only went just below his nipples, leaving his whole midriff bare. Around his slim waist Robin wore something that he had embarrassingly enough found quite sexy: several layer of chain, hugging his body from just above the bellybutton to the loosest chains that hung down over the waistband of the pants. Matching chains ran up his lower arms, and there was a set for his ankles too, but since he opted to wear long pants he had left those off for now.

Adrian growled and moved forward and grabbed hold of the chains and pulled Dick into a crushing kiss whilst he pushed his boyfriend into the bedroom. Adrian quickly handcuffed Robin's hands behind his back and threw him onto the bed before undoing the trousers.

"Eager love?" Dick whispered. Adrian just growled. Dick just laid back and let his boyfriend do as his wished.

The feel of a calloused hand running down his bare side startled him. He sucked in a gasp of air as the firm but gentle touch caressed him. As two slick fingers entered him Dick arches up but Adrian's firm hand holds him down.

The stroking fingers left his heated channel and the bed shifts. Strong hands slid under his arms and Dick was lifted and moved with an ease that comes with having performed the action many times. In moments, he's embraced by the thief, Dick's bare back to his bare chest, Dick's lower body fitted perfectly to his, his hard length deep inside of him, Dick's thighs over Adrian's, his feet flat on the mattress on either side of Adrian's slightly bent legs. Dick lifted his body gasping when Adrian gave a tug on the handcuffs.

"Ride me hard love." Adrian whispered seductively in his ear. Dick was happy to grant that request. Riding his boyfriend, his favourite position, and having Adrian controlling his arms using the handcuffs cause a pleasurable pain. The boys both came quickly and Adrian released his boyfriend from the handcuffs before tossing them on the nightstand and they laid there breathing heavily.

"Dick, why do this on Valentine's Day?" Adrian asked though he defiantly wasn't complaining.

"Well, we do lovey mushy stuff anyway, so I thought we could do something different. To you it shows that I trust you not to hurt me in anyway I don't think a ear ago I would have being able to trust you with that." Dick said.

"Kinky!" Adrian chirped.

"Oh, yeah I'm trying to be serious and tell you that I trust you fully and that's all you say!" Dick said with a pout.

"I'm glad you trust me, I trust you; always have for some odd reason." Adrian said and leaned down to kiss Dick's head.

"Love you my little Robin." Adrian said and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Love you my hunky thief." Robin said. Adrian chuckled.

"Hey, if you don't like your nickname its your fault you choose it!" Dick said glaring at the blue haired teen.

"Oh, be quiet!" Adrian said as he rolled his boyfriend under him and tickled the hero's sides.

The rest of the night the handcuff kept on making appearances.

00000

Reviews mean love! I know this isn't romantic but for these two it shows that Dick trusts Adrian which I thought was romantic as well as kinky! LOL!


	4. New Years Eve

_Finally only one plot bunny is sat by me, maybe I can have some peace and quiet for once, LOL! Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Date and The Woes of Chocolate. Adrian Blak is there character who is used to be RedX. Last part of the Holiday One-shots! In this one-shot it assumes that the Titans know about Adrian dating Dick but not that he is RedX. It also assumes that Speedy and Aqualad are dating._

**New Years Eve**

The night was alive with cheers, music, laughter and fireworks. The general feeling was of happiness and excitement. Dick was stood on the roof of Titans Tower and his friends and boyfriend were all there.

Raven was sat in a hammock with a book in her hands whilst eating a hotdog in the other. Starfire was flying around offering people Tamarian food. Cyborg was over by the grill and was whipping up steaks, burgers, hotdogs and loads of other things that he thought everyone would eat, thought any fish was banned tonight since Aqualad was here. Aqualad and Speedy were inside the tower grabbing some more music and he thought he heard mention of a twister mat. Bumblebee and Jay-Jay, who had become fast friends once everyone had found he was dating Adrian, were dancing. Beast Boy was hanging out with Mas and Menos and changing into animals to there delight. Adrian was stood behind him, his arm around Dick's waist lightly rubbing his thumb along Dick's hipbone.

"Hey, do you think that you would have believed this last year?" Adrian whispered.

"Believed what?" Dick asked.

"That we would be here, surrounded by everyone." Adrian whispered whilst he gave Dick's cheek a kiss.

"Honestly no, I thought that we would still be together but I never thought about everyone else. There was only us." Dick said truthfully.

"Is this better than what you thought about?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, just dreading tomorrow." Dick whispered.

"Me too. New Years Days Dinner with Bruce, Clark, Oliver and Roy and Garth. Last two are fine but the rest. Ugh. Don't know if I will be alive at the end." Adrian said. Speedy and Garth had secretly being dating for a while and when they had found out that Dick had told everyone about him and Adrian they followed soon enough with there own news.

"Just stay clear of the subject that you're the guy doing his son when around Bruce and you'll be fine, it's your table manners I'm worried about." Dick said with a smile and burst out into laughter when Adrian began to tickle the young hero.

Everyone looked at them with a smile before going back to what they were doing. After sitting around with food and a game of truth or dare leaving Adrian and Jay-Jay as the most daring it was time for the countdown to New Years.

"10!" Everyone chanted.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Adrian and Dick happily kissed, as did Aqualad and Speedy.

"Now who's up for twister?" Speedy said with a laugh.

"Dick'll win this! He's very bendy." Adrian said with a very smug expression which everyone laughed at when Dick went pink and buried his face in Adrian's shoulder.

00000

That's all my one-shot based on holidays, another complete series! YAY! Though I will miss this series! cries whilst smiling


End file.
